


Waste Time with a Masterpiece

by littleredriding



Series: Omegaverse: Reader - Siren [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Omega sex in here yah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also he's more like a puppy, F/M, Feels for Storm, I recc listening to Cake by the Ocean since it's the vibe, Mutant Reader, Not a Happy Ending for Johnny, Omega Verse, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad Johnny Storm warning, gifted reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredriding/pseuds/littleredriding
Summary: You being a gifted Omega, working for SHIELD? Check. Fresh off being off of supressants pretending to be a Beta? Check. Have a way to cope with heats? Unchecked...That is until you met one Johnny Storm, the playboy Alpha. Reluctantly.Storm on the otherhand, didn't know that something he thought would be casual and carefree - would involve his own heart getting caught up in the action.





	Waste Time with a Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> In a way this fic is a side story/prologue of sorts. Sort of. For the Love of Alphas. It fits right in exactly after Chapter 3 actually but I preferred to keep it separate. Smut is very vanilla and light in my opinion, but yep there is smut. 
> 
> This is indeed inspired by Cake by the Ocean by DNCE. More of like after the fic idea but it realllly lines up with how Storm is towards you. That and as well as Toothbrush by DNCE for the later half. I’d rec listening to while reading :) 
> 
> Reader - [background stuff can be found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6553189/chapters/14993317) in beginning notes. Reader is a long member of SHIELD and is gifted with water/ice healing powers. 
> 
> Majority of this fic is done in Storm’s POV. Italics are Storm’s inner thought, my apologies for being a bit jumpy on the POV terms.

 

 

 

If Johnny Storm knew that would possibly be the last time he’d hold you…

 

He would have held on tighter.

 

Been more honest.

 

Done a hell of a lot more things with you.

 

 _Anything_ to have made you stay with him.

 

 

* * *

 

**< < One Year Ago >>**

 

You groaned as you saw Johnny Storm from afar - this is just what you did NOT need.

 

You’ve never met the guy, but who didn’t know the hot blooded Alpha who couldn’t keep it in his pants - Fantastic Four member?

 

Here you were undercover with your fellow friend and agent Daisy…but this guy was here in the same exact club.

 

Why is New York such a small place?

 

Although a part of you was intrigued about him…considering he was someone who had the exact opposite of powers ad you did…today was NOT the day. That and plus although you were off Omega suppressants and the like now, it didn’t mean you were used to the old Omega attention from Alphas you’d get. Or like it. To be honest it was annoying when it wasn’t useful for the mission.

Anyways, the mission you and Daisy were currently on was a surveillance mission. So nothing big since you were just watching over someone, but…

The target was getting out of sight - too far for you to see.

You walked towards their direction when suddenly a hand grabbed yours and twirled you around towards them.

 

“You were headed the wrong direction, _pretty Omega_.”

 

Johnny Storm.

 

Fuck.

 

“Let this Omega go, Alpha.”- …is what you wanted to say with a glare - but you didn’t. You couldn't draw any attention to yourself anymore since Storm was enough of an attention grabber.

Feigning a laugh, pretending you were drunk, “Oh…thank you…Alpha?”

“You really don’t know me - Johnny Storm?” he said with a wide grin, he leaned in quite boldly towards your ear, “You smell good…”

“As do you,” you said truthfully to your surprise as his own scent...

It was very very very rare for you to have found an Alpha scent that actually appealed to you. The Alpha pulled your body close though so that your body was flush up against his - the heat exuding from him was indeed apparent. Maybe his appeal though was also because your heat was going to be coming though.

You glanced past him to see Daisy on her way towards the target, but she turned around mouthing to you “Just keep him busy, have fun!”

…You’ll exact revenge on her later.

But you guesssed...you might as well enjoy this rare chance of a good smelling Alpha…for once right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny couldn’t get his finger quite off…about that Omega danced with in the club.

He saw her staring at him from the corner of his eye and for some reason just - felt drawn to her. The closer her got, her Omega scent stood out to him despite being in a crowded club. And she smelled like heaven…

But as fast as he got to meet her, she left. He tried to convince her to at least give him a name - number - something…but she declined and sped off. Despite being an Alpha and wanting to use his status against her…he didn’t want to force a decision out of her - that wasn’t in his nature since pretty much any Omega or Beta he wanted would just **give** it to him without him having to pry. However maybe he should have tried to be a bit more convincing since here he was now alone.

…and he couldn’t stop thinking of you.

Why?

…that’s when he whiffed up her scent again while walking around Reed’s labs. When he walked towards the source…there she was.

Standing in a black SHIELD uniform, the Omega from that night was besides another young lady with a similar getup, talking to Reed and Sue about something. Johnny felt his mouth go dry and swallowed quickly, trying to still his racing heart. It was his Alpha gene just calling out to her - right?

This was all just…normal.

Normal.

Just like any other Omega.

“Oh Johnny we were just going to call for you,” his sister said dryly.

He grinned at the Omega, only having eyes on her.

“Hey pretty Omega.”

“This is my brother, Johnny Storm,” Sue said sighing, “Johnny this is Siren and Daisy from SHIELD.”

“...Siren from SHIELD? That’s familiar.” that was a name he had heard floating around before…

“Probably because you have heard about her from me,” Reed responded exasperated, “I’ve discussed once with you how I’ve heard rumors about the Agent who controls water and ice. She’s pretty much the polar opposite of you.”

The Omega nicknamed “Siren” didn’t say anything and avoided saying ANYTHING to him. Huh. Is that how she was going to play it?

The inner kid in him wanted to pick a fight with you just to show him how much he was intrigued by you. Or maybe it was really the Alpha side of him that wanted to get her attention.

“Do we really need his help?” the Omega eyed him with a sigh.

“He has the connections to the clubs you’ve been wanting to get into…VIP access too,” his sister said not disguising her disgust one bit, “That and I hate to say this but - if you two girls go with him, no one would blink an eye because of his reputation.”

“Thank you very much, sis. I will take that as a compliment.”

The Omega didn’t acknowledge him and Sue just rolled her eyes at her brother, “Ignore him when you can.”

“Will do.” you curtly replied, but your response seemed to just amuse him even more.

Oh and try to ignore him you could try…

Because Johnny was intent on grabbing your attention.

 

* * *

 

 

He managed to find you alone a few hours later, since there was still quite some time till the club they needed to go to would open.

“Storm - if this about last night, it was just a farce to keep you busy and out of the way. We danced - it was fun and that was it,” the Omega spoke out the moment he stepped into the room. She was reading over presumably some files over the case that she and the other agent - Daisy - was working on.

“Jeez, let a guy at least say hi first. Seems you’re pretty frosty, just as your friend Daisy warned,” he walked over pulling the chair across from you, and sat down, “But you can’t deny that you’re as appealed by my Alpha scent, as I am to your Omega scent - can you? ”

“Well Daisy was right - I am frosty and as an addition I suggest you leave me alone,” you shrugged, “I’m not interested in anything besides our work relationship, Storm.”

“You just met me - don’t you think the way you’re acting towards me is a bit…rude?” Johnny responded back, “Or is my reputation just that off putting for you?”

“Exactly that. I’m not into your act and reputation.” you lifted your head to stare back at him with a nod. His face might be pretty and cute, and his body…well - nice. Plus his Alpha scent was quite good…but that wasn’t enough to fool you into some heart break. You weren’t ready to go diving into some reckless affair or sorts with this hot-headed Alpha.

Johnny sighed, “What if I act like Captain America then, would that maybe be up your alley now? I can even style my hair to look like him more.”

“...Is that a thing?!” you asked surprised, coughing a bit at the sudden statement.

“It’s not like I haven’t been asked by some girls to do that,” he shrugged - besides if it was something that would get you talking to him, he wouldn’t mind. It wasn’t in his taste to use an Alpha command for picking up girls, but the Captain America thing got to girls most of the time.

The way Johnny mentioned how he pretends to be someone else - reminded you of yourself. When you were once on the path, pretending to be a Beta with the help of SHIELD ...since you couldn't stand the Omega consequences. Mentally sighing, you thought about how much regret you still had to this day for that. Johnny looked at you happily as he waited to hear your response, looking like a little puppy waiting for it’s treat.

You shook your head a bit sadly at him, “Well take some time to have some more respect for **yourself** instead. It’s one thing to treat girls like toys, but to treat yourself also as one is another thing.”

What he thought would be fun and games - was instead this - Johnny couldn’t deny he got a bit pissed by how she was suddenly acting like she was giving him some pity.

“You think I don’t respect myself? Johnny Storm.”

“By pretending to be someone else - to get into bed with some other people? Exactly.”

By the way the temperature in the room was getting warmer, you could tell you clearly hit the mark on something. Rather than upset though, Johnny was moreso annoyed by how this Omega thought she could just stomp all over him.

“It’s all about the end results though isn’t it? You sure were faking it last night - so who are you one to talk?” he asked heatedly, which made you glare at him.

“I was on a mission, of course I’ll act if I have to, it’s temporary.”

The two of you were in a showdown glare.

However Reed came in with a cough - which felt like it instantly snapped the two of you out of your senses.

You took your files and nodded to Reed as you scurried out, a bit embarrassed for being so odd in terms of your own behavior with Storm.

On your end, you knew you were maybe being unreasonable since it was Storm’s own right with whatever he damn well wanted to do. If he wanted to be like your ex-coworker that you never worked with, who cares? It’s not like you were going to see his face for long since this mission wasn’t going to take much time.

That and maybe it was your own judgement clouding you since this Alpha smelled good…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I heard you argued with Johnny Storm~” Daisy said in a slight sing song tone.

“He picked the fight with me first,” you huffed, “And where did you hear that from?”

“He sort of told me, or well it gave away when he was asking me with what’s your deal,” when she saw your mouth opening ready to protest she then added, “Don’t worry I didn’t tell him your hardcore details, just that you’re not used to Alphas that smell good to you.”

“You added that?!” slightly paling since she basically just handed over some ammo that Storm could use against you if he wanted. Plus it wasn’t your fault since well…it was the truth.

“Honestly aren’t you being a bit too mean to him? I saw how you reacted to him when he approached you that other night…”

“And how was that…please tell- no don’t.”

“You were giving him the flirty eyes! Not the acting ones, but the full on flirt ‘I’m an Omega who appeals to your Alpha smell’ - right???”

“Shut up! And fine. I mean, he actually does smell pretty good for an Alpha…”

“And you’re so picky with Alphas…are you just too scared of him because he’s an Alpha? I mean sure he may be a playboy - but he is a superhero. He has…some morals.”

“To be honest, I think he’d be a fun friend to have based on how he reacts to what I say…” you sighed admitting it, “But mission first…and I did piss him off probably too.”

“Well try to maybe be a bit nicer then. Who knows, maybe he’ll be a nice Alpha and help scratch your back…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a couple days, the mission that he helped out the SHIELD agents - was closed just a bit ago. Apparently they got the guy or lead, whatever it was - worked out, the details were apparently classified. Admittedly the mission the first night they started was a bit awkward, but as things progressed well in terms of what the SHIELD agents needed…the Omega later approached you.

You both had kept things a bit - distant, with what had happened with you two fighting. However when she had approached you, the Omega apologized right off the bat. Saying how she did go far for having just met him, and that it was just a personal reason that sort of hit her in the wrong way. However she did add that he shouldn’t be doing that too anyways, pretending to be Captain for someone else’s fantasy - he should be himself…

Storm had apologized back too for being a bit pushy (though who was going to lie, that was just sort of his nature) - but…those words you said to him…Storm couldn’t get his mind off you still.

However he had heard from Daisy that they were going to be leaving soon…

Johnny couldn’t let that girl leave though. Not…not without seeing her at least one more time. Honestly she tried to ignore him a lot - but he was pleasantly surprised when he also found out that his same girl was the one he heard rumors about. After all - he did control fire…this girl on the other hand was able to control ice (or water - whatever same thing right?)

Honestly though they hit it off though once they cleared up their little fight- at least he was dead on sure that he wasn’t the only one feeling the chemistry between them both.

The thought of really trying to pursue her was a bit odd for Johnny - considering he wasn’t really one to go with Omegas anymore. Especially after the transition in his powers.

It’s not that he didn’t want to get his knot into an Omega…but just the aftermath was always terrible.

His natural warmth and body temperature was too much for a lot of Omegas to bear with - he’d get complaints despite all the sweet talking he’d try. Forcing a knot out is dangerous for an Omega…so well…just it basically became so much of a hassle to sleep with Omegas. Plus Johnny didn’t have the practice enough to try to knot outside of a girl, whereas with Betas no knoting would happen. Not only that though - maybe it had to do with the transition as well - but Omegas in general just didn’t really genuinely appeal him much.

That’s why with you - it was strange.

 

He paused right before he knocked on your hotel door.

 

Seriously - what was he doing?

 

It’s not like he knew you.

 

He just met you a couple days ago.

 

And here he was, trying to do what? Stop you? He wasn’t going to stop you…you had your own life.

 

And he had his own. Hell - he could have whoever the fuck he wanted.

 

But…

 

The door suddenly opened a crack, but was held by the chain above.

“What do you want Storm? _I can smell you, you know?_ ” the agent groaned. However the scent that came out…wasn’t just your lovely Omega scent…it was your **heat**. He felt his cock twitch and body start to get hotter…it was making him go into a rut. Just that scent…

But maybe that’s why he was trying to see you now. His rut was starting.

 

That’s why.

 

Yep.

 

“I wanted to say our goodbyes! We only met a couple days ago but I feel like we really hit it off,” he grinned while giving you a sly wink.

“We sure did,” you said sarcastically, “Okay, I’m busy so I really gotta go.”

Just as you were about to close the door - he stuck his foot in-between so that it wouldn’t.

“Storm!” you yelled exasperated, “I really gotta go, it was great working with you. Happy? We’ll maybe see each other around, okay??”

He really was fun to work with, but right now you needed to…finish.

Daisy left a while ago, since she knew it was time for your heat.

“Storm if you can’t fucking **tell** or take a hint, I’m having my heat and it just started which means it’s terrible. So I need an Alpha like YOU to get out or fucking help me.”

You hissed at Johnny - the last part mostly you throwing that at him to scare him off. Right now you did not want to deal with his jokes and ideas of fun.

“Let me help.” he suddenly burst out.

You stared at him - completely thrown off not sure what to say. And you could totally see the “Oh shit-I really said that” look written all over on his own face However he quickly tried to save himself adding,

“I can’t deny that you attract me…so what do you say I help you out if you help me out too?”

Pausing, you him up and down from head to toe - not really giving much thought or worry about formalities, since you were in your heat. Although you both had not known each other long - you didn’t deny you felt some appeal towards this Alpha (you thought a bit bitterly - considering his reputation.)

Seems you also caught Johnny’s running mouth though since you openly said, “...I don’t want this to be a…thing.”

You really didn’t.

You weren’t ready to have a relationship - let alone a full blown Alpha named Johnny Storm. Especially when you still couldn’t forget… **that Alpha**.

Oh that and you basically were giving him an “OK” green light to sex - but…well.

You were okay with that - fuck that.

This heat was killing you and if you weren’t going to do the job - and instead Storm would…well.

Fine.

Stom nodded curtly, “It won’t be. I promise.”

You pursed your lips unsure, since right now your mind was saying…no. But your body on the other hand was screaming for him - an Alpha. An Alpha’s knot. Sure you did have your knotterator with you and was ready to make a date with that right before Storm got up here…but…

Well what - it wasn’t like Storm was the type to

You unchained the door and opened it wide revealing yourself to him.

“The rule is you can’t bite me…and you have to use protection,” you frowned as you added that last bit especially since you didn’t want to risk where his dick has been. Your tone though didn’t go past Johnny, he knew what you were implying.

“Hey I’m clean! But, fine done.”

Johnny said that with no hesitation, his heart leaping with excitement. Honestly even if you ASKED him to bite you he would have happily done it. He’d love to leave his mark on you… of course this was just the Alpha territorial thing.

But he’d oblige to your rules.

You grabbed his forearm and pulled him in, shutting the door behind him - not wanting to risk any other prying eyes that might see Johnny Storm getting in your hotel room.

“You’re aggressive for an Omega…are you sure you’re on your heat and not in a rut like me?” Storm chuckled, while you glared at him.

“Anymore jokes in the bedroom and I will shut this off.”

“No no no,” he said with a bit of panic, “I’ll check my sass at the door.”

“Good…now…please?” You asked gently, feeling the need for a knot - the anticipation of the impeding knot you were going to get…just filling you up with happiness. Right when Storm entered the room, you checked our your sanity and had let your Omega thoughts and wishes come flooding in. And before you could let Johnny answer, you pushed yourself up towards Storm, rubbing your lips against his - coaxing for him to slip his tongue into your mouth. He happily obliged - but you could feel him grinning widely against your kiss..

Johnny’s hands wrapped around your waist and held you tight towards him, his grip on you firm and warm. Moaning happily at just the feeling of being touched, you reached down to gently palm his already hard erection from behind his pants.

“I want this…” you moaned breathlessly between kisses, groping at his package - trying to find the button…buckle…whatever it was - to free it out. You core was throbbing and aching for release, needing a knot.

“Well then why delay anymore?” Storm groaned into your ear as he lifted you up into his arms, cradling you. You reached up towards his neck to inhale deeply at his Alpha scent, which helped placet you and feel a little less - crazy.

The Alpha groaned at your motion and placed you gently on your bed, proceeding to strip before you by taking his shirt off.

You returned the favor by stripping off your own clothing - your mind clearly out the window since any embarrassment you had was nonexistant. Johnny finished stripping before you could strip off your panties, stopped your hands with his own.

“Why not…?” you said confused.

“I want to do it…later though,” he said lowering his head to give you a quick kiss. Storm started to grope gently at your breast, kneading it gently while your nipple started to pucker under his touch. Mewling you pushed your chest up, wanting him to stop the teasing.

“You’ve very eager,” Storm licked your neck suckling ever so lightly so he wouldn’t leave a mark.

“And you’re not eager enough,” you retorted back while rubbing your thigh against his thick bare cock. The Alpha growled and you could fill him grinning on your neck, “Hey I’m trying to get you all ready.”

Showing emphasis on his point he reached down to palm your panty covered pussy, growling as he did, “You’re drenched…”

Before you could think of a remark back, he pushed your panties aside and slid in two fingers into you easily because of all your slick that you were producing. And he started to pump them in and out…stretching you out and getting you ready for the main course.

“Oh God, please…I’m already ready Storm…”

All thoughts were out as you moaned deeply - the Omega in you was getting exactly what you wanted. Storm licked your nipple and continued to pump his fingers in a steady rhythm in and out, “And here I thought I was the one rushing this relationship.”

Calm and clear-headed you would have corrected him on the relationship part, but you just needed his cock and knot in you now. You dug your nails into his shoulders, growling towards him as a warning - to hurry the fuck up.

Storm moved away from you, licking his fingers of your slick with a toothy grin.

You watched as he ripped the condom open with his mouth, winking at you as he did so. Storm smiled, “I’m listening to your rules, Omega.”

“Well then hurry…”

The sheer word of being called Omega just made you feel hotter and more needy, you spread your legs inviting him in. You watched as the Alpha’s eyes stared at you darkly, as he tilted his head eying you up in approval.

Storm aligned his cock against your pussy and in the next second he thrust his cock head inside you. You moaned at the sensation of him stretching you, the feel and touch of an Alpha inside you - the warmth and just sheer feeling was so different than any beta or toy could give you. He sunk his cock deep inside you , while you writhed up towards him moaning at how thick he felt inside you. You gasped as he started to thrust inside of you, finding a steady pace.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking _tight_ …” Storm moaned while grinding his hips against you, making you squeal at the sensation of being filled to the brim. As you laid flat against the bed, legs spread out - you couldn’t deny but melt at the pure sexy sight of him between you. Storm had both hands on the sides of your pelvis, holding you in place so he could go at the pace he wanted.

“Stop taking so long, I need it now…” you managed to gasp out while trying to urge him to move. You clenched your muscles below, squeezing at his cock pumping inside you - which got the Alpha to moan obscenely in approval.

He listened to your wish and slowly started to thrust back and forth inside you - the wetness of your heat leaving an obscene sound echoing the walls. The way he was thrusting into you made his pelvis grind against your exposed clit, making you jerk against him to make the sensation all the more intense.

Storm started to pick up the pace, moaning at your own reactions finding a faster and hotter pace. You could feel his knot starting to get a little bigger, it made you reflexively clench you muscles around his cock tryng to milk the Alpha of his release. Storm bit his lip and nuzzled himself deep in your shoulder, since he wasn’t allowed to bite you. The sensation of his lips against your shoulder, the grind of his thick cock buried deep into you…it was too good.

You arched your back as you felt his knot inflate and his release start to empty inside you. His cum was hot and warm, and although you couldn’t feel it entirely since it was shielded by the condom, just the feel of how damn good you were making the Alpha feel - turned you on. As his knot slowly swelled and Storm still was making little thrusts inside you, you moaned as you felt another release finally wash over you. You felt yourself spasm and squeeze hard on his knot as if trying to milk more cum out of the Alpha, moaning your release this time.

Storm nuzzled away at your neck, murmuring compliments over you - while he also reached up to gently pet the top of your head. Already was he deep on the protective Alpha high, you languidly thought happily from your own post-orgasm high.

You felt yourself drift away into sleep, exhausted and feeling fulfilled…

Maybe having an Alpha now and then wasn’t so bad…

 

* * *

 

 

“...I’ll pull out now…” Johnny said interrupting their silence, “I should be able to even if it’s not completely deflated…”

“What you aren’t into cuddling after sex?” you then rolled your eyes sighing, “Oh wait you’re _Johnny Storm_ \- you’re ready to leave right?”

“Hey!” he frowned, “I’m not that much of a jerk.”

“I’m not stupid, I’d rather you not lie to me. If you have a real reason then - tell me,” you shrugged, although you were trying to act calm - you couldn't deny it was off putting that this Alpha wanted to get his tail out the door so fast. To be honest his knot too was still big…sure if you both took some time maybe he could, but like -- really???

“...isn’t it bothering you?”

You stared at him confused, “My heat?”

“My body!”

“...you really suck at your vocabulary…” you sighed - not getting a thing.

“I mean my body heat, isn’t my body too hot? I can’t fucking contro-”

You burst out laughing, “Are you fucking serious?”

Was this guy seriously stroking his own ego right now? With his cock embedded with knot all inside you? Seriously? This was too much.

“Hey! I mean my powers and shit, not…” Johnny looked at a loss, but once he saw that from your expression…you were teasing him at this point. You understood when he said control - but the way he just worded it…dear dear.

“My own powers can help keep me cooler - and if I wanted to, probably cool you down,” you said pressing a index finger against his cheek. You said while giving him a little cold blast from your fingertip. “Unfortunately though, it doesn’t work for my own…heat. It only helps stop any external factors from me getting too uncomfortable - I have no control over my Omega heat.”

Wincing at the cold, Johnny relaxed and then chuckled, “Well… that’s good to hear that I’m not making you uncomfortable…”

“What had you so worried…?” you asked curiously, after all he was Johnny Storm - infamous playboy superhero.

“Nah, just most girls though they like it and all - it gets pretty hot so they can get fussy and stuff.”

A typical response to maybe a nice guy you would consider being with, would probably be - “I’m not most girls.” (Which well your powers and history and all, is very true.) However for someone like him, the infamous playboy superhero…with a terrible terrible terrrrrrrrrrrrrible track record - you rolled your eyes sighing.

“You don’t have to worry about it,” you settled with replying instead. The response stil made him pretty happy as Johnny grinned, still feeling the post orgasm Alpha cuddle high as he then hugged you close rocking you a bit.

“Well then, in exchange let this Alpha take care of you in return.”

Round two - here we go.

 

* * *

 

_Johnny’s POV_

 

After that week of hot heat and rut sex…wow things were just amazing.

She was the best Omega he’s ever had…

That and it went so well that the two of you sort of came into an agreement of being friends.

In fact she was the one who first proposed it, and Johnny just happily went with it.

Not only that but she understood the idea of keeping things casual Well at least she didn’t practice it as openly as he did. But he knew that he wasn’t the only other partner she would have now and then. Honestly he relished knowing though that he was the only Fuck Buddy of yours that you came back to.

And the best part was that no feelings weren’t attached, sure they were good friends that had sex - but he didn’t have to deal from any fuss from you. No cheese or flowers to worry about.

She didn’t want any of that and it worked with him. Though then again from what she had told him, she wasn’t looking for a relationship at all in terms of the whole dating and Alpha shit.

…At least he thought he didn’t.

Because little by little…he started to fall for you.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been ten months since you first started your thing with Johnny Storm.

And it wasn’t like the both of you had sex every time they just had a rut or heat - but it was consistent enough. If anything the most apart time you had from each other and sex was a month and a half. That and you only saw each other during that period of heat and rut.

A simple text or call and you would meet up at a hotel, though the two of you always switched up the places they stayed at since you didn’t want to seem like regulars. However you eventually did start to go over to his place now and then - mostly since it was convenient and faster.

And that was pretty much the relationship - sure you two did talk and stuff like friends. You didn’t just see him though much outside of the bedroom - if there was ever anyone interested and with no strings attached…it’s not like you would make yourself exclusive to just Storm. He wasn’t the only one for you - and you were sure you weren’t the only one for him.

That was the agreement between you two and honestly - you loved it. It was hard to find an Alpha for a Sex Buddy that wasn’t super possessive or territorial. You really didn’t feel the need or want to settle for anyone either. However dealing with heats and urges though - having Johnny there was a good save.

Not to mention - this was Johnny Storm, well known playboy and cheater. Emphasis on the cheating part. Though you didn’t want to believe the tabloids for their spewing lies for change, you’ve remembered the trail of girls crying at Johnny the first time you met him. This Alpha definitely wasn’t one you would want to be hooked into anyways.

You enjoyed his company as a friend and heat-rut buddy, for what you needed in life right now - he fit just perfectly. That and besides, with your own baggage - you couldn’t see this really being fair for him.

 

…but these past few months you noticed something was different with him.

 

“Hey did you want to go grab something to eat later this week?” he casually asked. It wasn’t like he didn’t eat out with you, but for some reason you felt like something had been…going a bit off with Johnny. That and it was the fact that he was asking to eat AFTER the two of you clearly finished your heat and his rut.

“Thanks, but I like to still keep things on the down low when it comes to our business,” you shrugged, looking over your phone at your messages, “Besides I’m in no way interested to be caught by the media and found out as the infamous Johnny Storm’s new fling.”

“Hey it wouldn’t be that bad!”

 

> _I don’t consider you a fling…you’re not just any Omega to me._

 

“Well first off we aren’t a fling.”

 

His heart leaped for a second, and he could feel his temperature rising…

 

“We’re fuck buddies.”

 

An-dddd it dropped.

 

“...that and I don’t even think I could face anyone from the Fantastic Four. I can already hear your sister apologizing for you AND wanting to keep me.”

 

“She wouldn’t do…ah ha…”

 

“Of course she would, she would want me over all those Victoria Secret models you go after,” you said rolling your eyes, “I heard from the grapevine that you had one just last week.”

 

“They’re rumors.”

 

>   _I haven’t had anyone else…since five months ago…_

 

“Whatever Storm, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. And besides I get it? I mean I could sleep with whatever I want too,” you laughed while then rolling over and out of bed.

 

>   _Not ashamed or shy one bit about her naked body for all him to see - but maybe it was because she didn’t see him as anything else or more._

 

“You’re leaving already…?”

 

“No I’m showering - I still have one more day of my heat and you should already be done with your rut today…right?” you said sniffing the air tentatively, “We reek of sex though so I can’t tell…”

 

>   _No, my rut is lined up with your heat…you screwed my cycle up, I’m sure. I always know when your in heat…and don’t come for me._

 

“You don’t need to shower now then,” Johnny grinned happily, “We’ll still be at it for another day.”

“If I don’t shower enough - then your scent on me is going to stay and then…do I need to repeat myself to you Storm?” you grumbled at him, the last thing you needed was Natasha and Daisy teasing you.

 

>   _It’s only because I want my scent to stay…_

 

“Do you really think that?” Storm grabbed your wrist and pulled you back towards the bed as he nuzzled himself against your neck, rubbing in his Alpha scent more into you. He pinned you down with his body, his hands holding himself up though on the bed. Your body flushed warm at his sudden aggressive move, clearly your heat still…

“Your body wants more doesn’t it?”

His hand was warm as it trailed down your body down your sides…your waist…the tops of you thighs…to then slip down do your pussy. Moaning at his warmth, Storm gently touched your outer lips rubbing your slick back and forth to eventually then slip his middle finger in. He hummed in approval as you sighed blissfully, leaning towards your ear to nibble gently,

“And look at how easy that went in…”

“Johnny…” you pleaded him, reaching down to push his hand deeper into you stretching you in just all the right ways.

“More…?” he added another finger inside you, which glided in easily because of all the slick. His thumb started to feather above your clit ever so lightly, while his longer digits pushed in and out of you.

“No…you know what I need jerk…”

“I got you,” Storm then removed his fingers from you, while you quietly whimpered at the loss. You frowned impatiently while you watched him lick his fingers of your slick, while grinning, “I love the way you taste, so hold on.”

“I refuse to beg,” you pouted, “I did bring my knotterator too so if you aren’t-”

Suddenly his body was pressed deep and flush against yours - and you could feel the tip of his cock brushing your outer lips. Johnny pushed in so that only the tip was inside you and you moaned in satisfaction at the sudden sensation. To add to the sensation and tease though - Johnny reached down and gently brushed his thumb over your clit making you shiver.

“Bring that gross device up again and I will make you beg.”

Wrapping your legs up around his ass you thrust your hips up and pulled him close so that his cock was deeply thrusted into you now. His cock deeply seated inside your sopping pussy was just what you needed right now and the two of you moaned. Apparently both of you sort of needed this round right now… his cock was thick and hard inside you clearly gearing to go.

You smirked at him from below, “Someone’s sure bringing out the Alpha in him.”

Pressing his forehead against yours he smirked, “How about you bring out your Omega then…?”

Smiling, you pushed him - giving him the look that he should get moving, so Johnny easily complied.

And rewarded he was for listening.

But deep down, Johnny couldn’t deny it.

He already missed you.

And he couldn’t wait for your next heat and his rut to come along.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey…your leaving for the new job soon right?”

 

“Yep! Two days, I just need to gather my stuff.” as you dried our your hair, fresh from the shower, “I probably won’t be seeing you as often because of it…so you’ll have to figure out your next ruts perhaps.”

 

His heart sunk a lot harder than he’d thought it would. Johnny tried to hide the hurt he felt, and gave a forced half smile instead.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hmm?” you murmured, too busy getting yourself sorted and ready out the door.

 

“...Would you ever consider us ever turning…real?”

 

You were quiet and afraid to turn to see the expression on his face. Scenario one, Storm could be joking and he’d have this sick grin on his face which you would be easily prepared to brush off. Or scenario two…he’s being legit real and you wouldn’t know how to take that.

However you decided to face him on, and saw the usual cheerful casual happy expression - was serious and even a bit…glum.

The relationship you two had, was strictly stuck to fucking only. Those were the rules you both agreed on and it’s how it managed to work.

You knew Storm was being vague, but it was obvious what he was asking. Storm was serious and he really meant what he was saying, but to be vague in his question also showed just…how afraid he was. And sure maybe this was you being presumptuous, but you felt that if the tables were turned and this you with that Alpha…that cold night. This is how you would feel.

But with Johnny…you didn’t feel that connection with him to go to that level. It’s not like you tried being friends outside of the bedroom and sex. And to be honest you weren’t sure how to answer him. If you should give him the real answer or…even one at all…

You pursed your lips looking at him straight on,

 

“Do you want my real answer…?”

 

There was a moment of heavy silence - that Storm quickly broke.

 

“...One day,” was all Johnny said with a huge grin on his face - though you could tell he was hiding something behind that grin.

 

Concerned and not wanting to make something turn into a potential problem later you responded back, “One day…? I don’t want to leave you hangin-”

 

“Nah, one day.”

 

Johnny firmly said that and then laughed at your exasperated and torn expression, “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m just curious.”

 

“Johnny…”

 

“Oh god you called me by first name and not in the bedroom, I better get my ass out of here,” he laughed turning around.

 

 

One day.

 

 

One day he would get to ask you for real.

 

 

One day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One day though, wouldn’t come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I hope you enjoyed it !! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Rest of my Author Notes can be found here regarding this this Storm/Reader shot :3](http://unrequitedstar.tumblr.com/post/171467035497/more-waste-time-author-end-notes-oneshot)


End file.
